


Taste Test

by Syven_Siren



Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [8]
Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy!Duncan, Daddy!Duncan Shepherd, Duncan Shepherd x You, F/M, Kink, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Pictures, Porn Video, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Recording, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stockings, Video, Video Cameras, bratty!reader, duncan shepherd x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Kinkmas 2019: Day 8 - Video/Pictures & Daddy KinkThe Reader gets bored with Duncan’s photo/video obsession and finds a way to entice him.
Relationships: Duncan Shepherd & Reader, Duncan Shepherd & You, Duncan Shepherd/Reader, Duncan Shepherd/You
Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593844
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Taste Test

“Y/N, why don’t you get down and twirl for daddy? Show me that pretty outfit you’re wearing?”

You pout, staring at the camera lens unamused. It isn’t that you dislike posing for him but every time Duncan buys you a new set of lingerie, he becomes insatiable. He has to take pictures from every angle; a way to get him through his long business trips he says. One night recently, your irritation came to a boiling point. So much so that after you had received your punishment, you both had a serious conversation about alternatives to Duncan’s rather large camera roll of you on his private cell. Instead, opting to switch to video when you are presented with a new gift.

Still, here you sit with your stockinged legs swinging back and forth off the countertop. He wants the perfect shot for the video when all you want is for him to rip your fucking clothes off and take you over the counter.

“I’m bored of this.” You roll your eyes, playing with the garter strap holding your sheer thigh highs up.

“(Y/N), stop being a brat.”

Glancing up, you notice Duncan’s jaw is clenched in annoyance. He might be upset now but your defiance always makes for great foreplay. A wicked little plan develops in the back of your mind, something that will get you both worked up. Sliding back on the countertop, you bring your knees up, exposing your lace-covered core to him and the camera.

Your fingers run along the trim of your bra, sliding over your stomach and straight to slick soaked panties. A shiver runs down your spine as Duncan’s gaze follows your hand. He looks as if he wants to say something but chooses to stay silent, instead of watching as you massage your clit. Needing more, you push the fabric aside and slip two fingers into your entrance.

Duncan’s grip on the phone falters but he’s quick to readjust and continue recording your provocative display. Pinching one of your nipples, you become a moaning mess almost forgetting that he’s even there. Your eyes close as you finger yourself, getting lost in the pleasure. Your toes curl as your orgasm looms over you. Biting your lip, you try to hold it off, wanting him to be the one to help you cum. The squelch coming from between your legs is obscene as your wetness coats your fingers.

You make eye contact with Duncan as you take them out of your pussy. Bringing them to your lips, you take a small lick, mewling for extra emphasis.

“Mmm. Daddy, do you want to taste?” You offer your fingers to him, hoping it’s enough temptation. Without hesitation, Duncan takes your fingers in his mouth, his tongue twirling around them before sucking them clean. His low groans cause your face to heat up even more than it already is. 

“Do I taste good?”

“Yes. So good that I think I need more,” with a devilish smirk, he answers your question and pushes you to lean back. His scruff tickles your inner thighs as he dips his head in-between your legs, going straight to the source of your wetness. Looking up, he turns the phone over to you, “Record this baby so we can both watch how fucking sexy you are when you’re cumming because of me.”


End file.
